highschool with botdf
by RAWR MER XD
Summary: this has botdf in it , WARNING : BULLING AND VERY COLORFUL LANGUAGE SO IF YOU ARE IMMATURE DON'T READ THIS ! thank you and enjoy the book. :)


Chapter 1

(Spencer's p.o.v)

I woke up to my alarm clock screaming.

"Anthony time to get up". Anthony was my boyfriend who lived in the same foster home as I did. Our foster home had 6 kids including me and Anthony. Their names are Rhylin, she is 10,Dylan, she is 13, Garrett, he is 16, and Aden who is 15. Me and Anthony are then looked at me and said.

"Why do I have to get up maybe I still wanna lay here with you". I then chuckled and asked.

"What about are friends".

"Ok fine ill get up." He then got up and started to get ready. I then started to get ready. I went to my dresser and pulled out a Gir shirt and grey skinny jeans. By the time I got the stuff out of my dresser Anthony was done using the bathroom. So I ran to the bathroom quickly so I would get it. I quickly put on my clothes and straightened my hair. Then Garrett started banging on the door.

I quickly replied, "Hold your horses Garrett; it's not the end of the world." I then started to put my lip piercing on when Garrett almost kicked down the door.

"Dear God Garrett I'm ready". I opened the door to a smiling Garrett. I then started walking down stairs when I saw someone was knocking on the door. I then ran down the stairs and opened the door. It was my friend Jayy.

I then hugged him and said, "Hi Jayy your early; want to come in?"

He then replied, "Sure. Are you almost ready?"

"Yes and I think Anthony is almost ready too. But he is not walking with us today he is riding the bus with Garrett today".

"Ok". Me and Jayy could not ride the bus because people would bully us. People bully me, Jayy, Dahvie, Jake, and Garrett. Me and Jayy get bullied the worst though. So we walk to try to avoid the kids but sometimes it doesn't work.

"How is it going?"

"Not that bad". I then went and put shoes on and grabbed my bag. "I'm ready".

"Good I have been ready". I rolled my eyes. Me and Jayy have been friends for years. We went outside. Jayy looked around to check for people.

"Anyone around?"

"No, everything's clear." We then started walking on the sidewalk he grabbed my hand and smiled. I smiled back. We walked like a block before running into a group of girls.

One quickly teased, "Oh look it's the fagot and the fagot's befriends' girlfriend". We stopped walking and stared at her. She was smiling. As we stood there I felt Jayy's grip get tighter. I could tell he was getting mad. One of the girls then came closer. I started tensing up. She then teased,

"Hey are you that dumb you can't even speak? You're pathetic."

I then said back, "No I-" She then quickly interrupted me by slapping me across the face. I then fell to the ground.

"Ha you needed to learn your lesson." All the girls started laughing. Then they walked away. But one came back to kick me. But Jayy blocked it and I noticed she had accidentally kicked him in the mouth. They then all ran. I looked up and Jayy was holding his hand out. I grabbed his hand and he pulled me up. I had also noticed his lip was bleeding from blocking that kick.

I then quickly said, "I'm sorry I got you hurt, Jayy".

He then smiled and replied, "It's ok; it wasn't really your fault. I chose to block that kick".

"But they were attacking me and hurt you." I frowned.

"Its ok''. You're my friend and I will protect you. I smiled from his comment.

"Thanks that makes me feel good". He then smiled.

"Hey we need to hurry though, so we're not late for school again". Me and Jayy on several occasions have been late for school. And every time we have gotten in a lot of trouble. We then quickly started running to school.

Half way their Jayy started to talk, "How are you and Anthony doing?"

I replied, "Good how about you and Garrett?"

"Great." He smiled while saying that. I could tell Garrett and him were meant for each other. I just didn't know if I was meant for Jake. He loved me with all his heart but I kind of liked someone else. But I don't know how to break it to him. And to make it worse who I liked was one of my friends. He knows that I like him and he likes me back. I just don't know how to break up with my boyfriend. My friends name is Dahvie. And I'm waiting to date him when I break up with my boyfriend and not cheat on him.

When we finally arrived there was 10 minutes till class started. My first class of the day was science. All of my friends were in that class with me. But we would usually get in trouble a lot in that class. (I Wonder why). I went to my locker and Jayy was still walking with me holding my hand because he usually didn't bring anything to class.

As I was getting my stuff out of my locker and Jayy was waiting for me a guy yelled, "Hey look it's the fagot and his hore friend". Everyone in the hallway started laughing.

Jayy then yelled, "Shut the fuck up ass hole".

The guy's face quickly got red. He then started coming in our direction. I quickly closed my locker. "Hey fagot, no one told you you could talk". He was about to punch Jayy when I quickly jumped in front of them. The guy quickly said, "Hey girl, get your ass out of the way".

I quickly replied back, "No, because I'm not letting you punch him".

The guy then realized that I had no intentions on moving anytime soon. He then, pissed off, walked away.

Jayy then asked, "Why did you do that? You could have gotten badly hurt."

I replied, "Well, I knew he wouldn't hurt me, and you helped me this morning."

He smiled. "Thanks we should hurry and get to class though". I realized the bell was about to ring any minute.

"Yah let's go". As we started walking Jayy once again grabbed my hand. I smiled at him. When we got to the science room we went and found our seats in the back of the classroom. I sat with Jayy, Dahvie sat with Garrett and Anthony sat alone. We sat in the last row of the classroom.

When the bell rang everyone who was standing sat down before the teacher came in and started the lesson. As we boredly sat in the back of the room, a kid named Jeremy looked at us with mad eyes when he threw a book at Jayy's head. Jayy threw the book back but the teacher caught him.

She then yelled, "Jayy, go to the principal's office right now. I am not in the mood to put up with little children."

I then interrupted, "But Jeremy threw the book first".

She then, pissed off, said, "How about you go with him Spencer?"

Dahvie then tagged in with, "Well fuck you bitch".

She then yelled, "Dahvie you're going with them. While she was yelling at Dahvie, Anthony and Garrett flicked her off. She then yelled, "That's it all of you got to the office now". She now was frustrated.

Dahvie then yelled to her, "Ok just shut the fuck up, bitch".

We all walked out before she killed Dahvie. While waking there, we all laughed our heads off. We all knew how to push her buttons. And she knew that was what we were trying to do.

Dahvie then said, "Well... she got what she had coming." We all burst out laughing. Even if we were in big trouble Dahvie could make us laugh.

When we made it to the office we walked back to the principal's office without saying a word because we all knew where the principal's office was. This is because we all have been back there a lot of times. (Mostly me, Dahvie, and Jayy). No one in the office said a word to us as we passed a few teachers. When we got to the principal's office we just walked in and sat down waiting for her to come. We knew she would be there in a minute because she would get a call we were in her office and as always she would hurry to her office because she didn't trust us. (We have been in trouble that many times). And maybe a minute later she ran in.

She then started, "Why did you guys disrupt class?"

Jayy then said, "What do you mean? He threw the book at me first!"

I then chanted in, "We were just standing up for him and-" I was then interrupted by the principal.

"No you guys, ugh, I don't even want to argue with you guys."

Dahvie then said, "Fine then, just shut your fucking mouth".

She then turned to Dahvie like she was gonna slap him. "You know what? Fine, you all get detention".

Dahvie laughed at her. And she ignored it but you could see her getting madder in her face. She then gave us are detention papers and let us go to class. Well actually back to science class. When we got in the hall me and Dahvie started laughing our heads off.

But then Garrett then interrupted our happiness. "Are you guys really laughing? We have detention because of Dahvie's stupid ass."

I rolled my eyes and he saw it and it made him madder. "God damn, Garrett, calm your tits. It's just detention," I said carelessly.

"What is it with you and your smart ass mouth?" And with that he stormed off.

"Hey, Spencer and Dahvie, me and Anthony will go calm Garrett down." They then started running in the direction Garrett went.

Me and Dahvie went the way going to class when we heard someone's head being slammed into a locker. We ran to see who it was. Turns out it was our friend, Larissa, slamming a kid named Drew's head into a locker.

She then grabbed by the neck and hissed to him, "Drew, if you ever call me a whore again, you will wake up in a hospital. Do you understand me?"

I nervously interrupted, "Hi Larissa, you having fun there?"

She gave me a smile and said, "Dumb ass over here decided to call me a whore so I decided to teach him a lesson."

Dahvie laughed and tagged in, "Drew you really fucked up, buddy. Hey, you wanna walk with us to science, Larissa?"

"As long as you don't tell on me snitch."

I then tagged in, "How about we just stay out here since we have our stuff? There is no need to go back to science class." There was maybe 5 minutes till class ended. And there was no hall monitors to catch us. So we wouldn't get in trouble. We all then hid in corner so when the bell would ring it would seem like we just walked out of a class.

Dahvie then asked Larissa, "So Larissa, how did your parole meeting go?"

She replied, "Well I'm grounded by my parents but I'm not in any trouble with the law this time."

We all laughed right when the bell rang We all then said goodbye and we left. Me and Dahvie walked together because in this class, Dahvie and Jayy were in my class. The class that I hated the second most: English. 


End file.
